vlgggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabi
About Gabi Gabriella DeMartino (better known as Gabi DeMartino) is a fashion and beauty YouTuber. She is also a singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She and her twin sister Niki began their career in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMartino, on their channel 00RemakeGirls. She now runs her own channel, Fancy Vlogs By Gab, alongside her joint channel, Niki and Gabi, with her twin sister, Niki DeMar. Career 2010 - 2012 On August 29, 2010, Niki, Gabi and Alex DeMartino created their first YouTube channel, 00RemakeGirls, and released their first video: "Pretty Little Liars Theme Song remake!" Niki, Gabi and Alex continued to release videos on their channel through 2010 - 2012. 2012 - 2013 Gabi and Niki published the first video on their beauty channel nikiandgabibeauty on September 3, 2012, the same day of the creation of the video. The video was "Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial". 2013 - 2015 On July 21, 2013, Gabi created a new YouTube channel with her then boyfriend Brandon. The first video was uploaded on July 22, 2013, and it was "YouTube welcomes Gabi and Brandon". On September 15, 2014, Niki and Gabi officially re-branded their channel, nikiandgabibeauty as Niki and Gabi. The first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. 2015 - 2017 Gabi started her own vlog channel called Fancy Vlogs By Gab on July 20, 2015. On October 20, 2015, Gabi and Niki released their short film "If Life was A Scary Movie" They described it as a "Scream Queens spoof mixed with a touch of Mean Girls!" 2017 - 2018 On May 8, 2017, Gabi and Niki debuted their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break" on AwesomenessTV. On September 2, 2017, Niki and Gabi debuted the second season of their reality series under the name "Niki & Gabi Summer Break". On September 11, 2017, Gabi released the trailer for her new series Blood Queens, a spoof on the popular Scream Queens. On October 3, 2017, Gabi debuted the pilot of Blood Queens. On May 5, 2018, Niki and Gabi we're back with the third season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Take New York". 2018 - 2019 On June 6, 2018, Gabi released the official trailer for the second season of her horror-comedy Blood Queens. On October 2, 2018, the first episode of season two of Blood Queens was released onto Fancy Vlogs By Gab. On November 22, 2018, a Christmas special of Blood Queens was released. In November, Gabi was invited by Ariana Grande to be featured as a cameo in her "thank u, next" music video. On December 2, 2018, Gabi released a vlog made on the set of the video, featuring behind the scenes footage of the music video. 2019 - present In March, Niki and Gabi began filming the fourth season of their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break". Category:Female Category:Demartino Category:Italian Category:Demartinos Category:Twin Category:YouTube Twins Category:Twins